1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair having means for mounting a flexible cushion to define a seat and, in particular, to single- and multiple-position chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous chair constructions including structures that comprise a pair of frame members that are disposed at substantially parallel and laterally spaced relationship to define a means for supporting thereinbetween a supporting section that defines a seat. Chairs and similar articles of manufacture which relate to applicant's invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 59,403; 191,733; 229,233; 2,843,181; and 3,121,587. Each of the aforementioned patents discloses spaced parallel frame members of varying configurations adapted to support rigid and/or flexible seat supporting members which adapt the chair for use in either single or multiple positions and are therefore relevant to applicant's invention. None, however, disclose the unique structure for a chair utilizing a flexible cushion which is adapted for use in either single- or multiple-position chairs.
3. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of applicant and applicant's attorney the aforementioned prior art represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.